


A Quinceanera Story

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Other, Skeletons, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Squidward learned about a girl who died on her quinceanera.
Kudos: 1





	A Quinceanera Story

"A new arrival a new arrival!"

"I think he woke up"

Squidward awakes to see the skeletons and zombies

Squidward screamed as a girl walked to him

She has messy long dark brown hair, brown eyes that held sadness and light blue skin. She has a skeletal arm. She wears a light pink tiara, a tattered pink dress revealing her ribcage and white flat shoes with pink bows

"Are you alright Senor"

Squidward said "Huh!?" as he sees a skeleton little girl

"Mami he is so soft"

Squidward said "Wake up Squidward this ins't a dream!"

He hears a voice

"Hello"

It was a zombie who carries his head

"I will make your quinceanera feast"

Squidward gulped

"Quinceanera Feast!?"

A maggot popped out of a girl's eye socket

"How salivating!"

Squidward gasped in terror

A girl giggled "Maggots" as she covered her eye socket

Squidward finally can't take it anymore

Squidward said "Okay listen up I want some answers what's going on who are you!?"

A girl blushed "It's a long story"

They hears a voice "What a story it is"

It was a skeleton with pilot goggles

"A tragic tale of birthday and murder most foul"

Squidward whimpers

A skeleton snapped his fingers

"Hit it boys"

A old song played as the dead began to dance

Squidward thought 'Oh great it's the zombie dance'

"Let me tell you a story about a girl who died or murdered on her quinceanera"

A light shined on a girl

"Once there was a beautiful woman from a mile around until she meets a mysterious stranger but when her papi says no they came up with a plan to elope"

Squidward said "Uh-oh?"

"When it's time for her quinceanera, she wore her abuela's dress as fit as a glove after that she went to the cemetery and now where is he"

"She waited and waited"

Squidward whimpers

"Her heart beating so loudly"

"Well baby everything went black"

Squidward screamed

"After her death, she rises from her grave and looking for a man to help her"

A girl grabs Squidward's hand and they started to dance

They spun around until her hand falls off

Squidward screamed "I'm getting out of here!"

A girl sees Squidward dance his way outta here

Meanwhile in the land of the living

It was raining

Spongebob sighed "I miss Squidward"

Patrick said "Maybe he was taken by a mysterious woman"

Pearl said "Without Squidward who will take me to the party!!" as she started crying

Mr. Krabs said "When I get my hands on Squidward I'm gonna-!"

Squilliam mocked "Yeah right a girl in a quinceanera dress takes Squiddy to the Land of the dead"

Sandy said "Uh-oh?"

The End


End file.
